XeniaxShadrenxEsterxIrunaxShinda(maybe idk xD)
Idk just start the sexuality of the rp :3 Rp Xenia: So Shadren are you nerviness? They're three vampires that might bite you tonight. Shadren: Don't remind me. -.- Xenia: Don't worry we won't take too much blood plus if we do there's always a blood transfusion ^^ Shadren: Then I won't let any of you bite me next time. -.- Ester: *Just staying close to Xenia* I won't bit you to the point of bleeding Shadren, so no worries about me. Xenia: But you'll let me right you blood is unique and tasty Shadren: It's an iffy on both of you. Xenia maybe, but I don't know about Ester. Ester: I just said you don't need to worry about me biting you, Shadren. *Frowns* Xenia: Don't worry *hugs Ester* you'll be biting me * lick her face* anywhere you want ^^ Shadren: Sorry. Where's Iruna I'm getting antsy. Ester:*Blushes a little, smiling as she nodded* Of course. Shadren: -.- *scoots closer to the two* Ester:*smiles at Shadren* Shadren:*looks at Shinda then back at the two* He's a spoilsport.*she scoots even closer* Shinda:*Leaning on a wall far from the three*... *Not paying attention* Xenia:*looks at Shadren while hugging Ester* Feeling left out? Shinda:*His ears twitched, confuse as he glance over at the three*? *He wasn't wearing his awesome bright pink shirt.* Shadren: Yes I am.*she stands up and looks at Shinda* Hey where's your Pink shirt? Shinda: I just figure I wouldn't wear it today. *Only has his jean pants on, his muscles slightly showing as he was still leaning on the wall.* Shadren: *gulps* Well you certainly look better without it. *shakes her head* what? Shinda: *Also confuse at what she said*Huh? Xenia: Definitely more noticeable ^^ why don't you com over here -_^ Shadren:*looks at Xenia* You need to spend more time with Ester. Ester:*hugs Xenia* Shinda:*Blushes* I... Think I'll just... Stay over here... After all, like Shadren says, you need to spend more time with Ester... Xenia: But I need you to spend some time with Shadren. She feeling left out and i know you could show a girl a good time ^^ Shinda:*Blushes bright red*I-I was in a trace at that time, o-okay! Ester:*giggles a little* Shadren: H-hey not funny. *looks away* Xenia: Thanks Shinda I owe you -_^ Shinda: Wait wha-!! I didn't-! *Blushes bright red* Ester:^^ Xenia: Come Ester lets leave them alone ^^ *walks off* Shadren: *blushing* Oh. Ester:*follows after Xenia, smiling* Shinda:*Blushes*Erm... Shadren: s-so we're alone...*looks around nervously* Shinda: Yea.... *Staring at the ground*... Shadren: Do you wanna? Shinda: I... Um... Shadren: Come on don't be shy, promise I'll go easy on you. Shinda:*Blushes bright red*Um... Erm... Fine... Shadren:*walks over and wraps her arms around his neck* Promise to go easy on me? Shinda:*Blushes, wrapping one arm around her waist* I Promise... Shadren: That's good. *kisses him* Shinda: *Return the kiss, having one hand gently stroke her hair.* Shadren: *pulls away* Should I take my shirt off? *she runs a finger along his chest* It's only fair. Shinda:*Blushes*If... That's what you want... Shadren:*let's go and takes her jacket and shirt off, exposing her red bra* Well? *kisses him* Shinda:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* You... Look lovely... Shadren: Well thank you. *she kisses him again and slides her tongue into his mouth* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him in the hug as his other hand pets her head.* Shadren:*rubs her bra against his chest and tilts her head* Mmm... Shinda:*runs his fingures through her hair*Mmm... Shadren: *pulls away and puts her hand into his pants* Ooh shinda you're a man down there! Shinda:*Blushes at the comment, but has his free hand press on one of Shadren's breast* Hmph. Shadren: Take that as a compliment. *she starts to pull his pants down* Cause I really mean it. Shinda:*smirks at her* I toke that as a compliment~ *nuzzles her cheek, as he squeeze Shadren's breast* Shadren: Mmm...that feels good. *she pulls his pants down and licks his lips* Now you take my pants off. Shinda: Alright~ *His other hand goes to her pants, undoing the button of her pants as he squeezes her breasts.* Shadren:*steps out of them, now only in her underwear. She blushes immensely and lays on the bed* Come and get me, or are you too scared? Shinda:*smirks a little*I'm not scared of anything~ *Goes to the bed, landed over her, but not on her.* Shadren:*rolls over on top of him and kisses him* Shinda:*kisses her in return, hugging her close to him* Shadren: *licks his tongue and deepens the kiss* Shinda:*Deepening the kiss even more, his right hand on the back of Shadren's head as the other grab her ass and squeezes*Mmmm... Shadren:*moans in surprise as she wrestles with his tongue* Shinda: *Wrestles with her tongue in return as his right hand goes to her Breasts and squeezes while he also squeezes her ass* Shadren:*starts to pant as she puts her hand into his underwear and grasps his part down there* Shinda:*Gasps softly, before moaning a little. He pants as he looks into her eyes while squeezing her breast even more with both of his hands* Shadren: *pulls her hand out and fiddles with her bra strap, moaning as he squeezes her breasts* Wanna know a sweet-spot for me? Shinda: Mmm~? I like to know~ *looking at her as he squeezes her breasts even more* Shadren: My neck for one.*she takes her strap off and drops her bra onto the floor* MY breasts too. It feels great when you kiss them. Shinda:*smirks a little, before leaning down and planting kisses on one of her breasts while his left hand squeezes her other breast*~ Shadren:*moans and rubs his back* Shinda:*keeps kissing her breast before his lips meet the nipple of her breast, he starts kissing it before letting his tongue gently touch it.* Shadren: A-ahhhh...don't stop... Shinda:*His tongue starts to twist around her nipple, before he took the nipple into his mouth and he starts to suck on it, still squeezing the other breast.*~ Shadren:*starts moaning loudly, panting as well and holding his head against her chest* Shinda:*keeps sucking on her breast, while squeezing the other*~ Shadren:*brings his head up* My neck. Kiss it there please? Shinda:*panting a little, but smirks* Alright~ *Kisses all over her neck, slightly nibbling her neck a little as his hands squeezes her breasts once more*~ Shadren:*moans loudly* Ahh... Shinda:*He licks her neck before biting roughly on her neck, but not enough to cause her to bleed*Mmm~ *Do butterfly kisses on her Neck.*~ Shadren: ooh that one felt good.*she smirks and rubs the back of his head, moaning* Shinda:*Growls softly before biting the other side of her neck more roughly than the first*~ Shadren: Oh Shinda...*moans* Shinda:*keeps biting her neck, licking her neck at the same time*~ Shadren: *moaning* That feels good. Shinda:*keeps biting and licking her neck as both of his hands grab her ass and squeezes rather hard*~ Shadren:*screams in excitement* Whoops sorry. Got me a little too happy Shinda. Xenia and Ester alone Xenia: Ester i want to thank you ^^ Ester:*smiles*Your welcome, Xenia. Xenia: You've been faithfully with me 24/7 *Kisses Ester* Cater to my every need Ester:*Blushes a little, returning the kiss* I am yours, after all Xenia. I could not let my master go unsatisfied. Xenia: That's a servants responsibility *Press her body closer to ester* Now to for-fill my obligation to you. *kisses Ester's neck* Ester:*Blushes at the feeling, nibbling on Xenia's neck* Xenia: Continue to always be by my side *removes Esters outfit* Ester: As long as you wish it, Xenia~ *Blushes* Xenia:Good girl*takes off her outfit Hugging Ester* remember anywhere you want ^^ *nuzzle Ester* Ester:*nodded, smling*Of course *nuzzles* Xenia: What a cute tail *starts stroking Ester's tail* nice figur too ^^ *Rubbing Ester's legs* Ester: Mmmm~ *Blushing a little* I'm glad you like them, Xenia~ Xenia: I like everything about you *Grabs Ester's Breast* Quite a hand full ^^ Ester:*Blushes a little, panting as she hugs Xenia.* Xenia:Now to be more acquainted with you body*grabbing Ester's ass* don't be shy *Lick Ester's cheeks* Ester:*Nuzzles her* I'm not shy at all~ Xenia:Good~ *Puts her legs between Esters legs* So cute *Kisses Ester* Ester:*Return the kiss, blushing* Xenia:*genitally rubs her pussy against Ester's pussy while squeezing her breasts* Touch me any way you want -_^ Ester:*Gasps a little at the feeling, moaning a little as she grabs Xenia's ass, squeeze*Mmmm~ Xenia: AA~a*rubbing her pussy a litttle faster against Ester's pussy, Licking her breasts* Ester: O-oooo~ *blushing as she squeezes Xenia's ass even more, nibbling on Xenia's left ear* Xenia:*Continues to grind against Ester's pussy as she twist Esters nipples* Like that * Kisses Ester* Ester:*moans in the kiss, starting to grind with her*Mmmm~ Xenia:lets see they they taste *Starts sucking on Ester's breast while grinding her pussy, squeezing the other breast, making milk come out* Ester:O-oooo~ *Blushing, still grinding with her as she squeezes Xenia's breasts* Xenia: Mmm tasty *lick the milk off the other breast, still grinding* How does mr breast feels *kisses Ester's neck* Ester: Gooood~ *blushing as she keeps squeezing Xenia's breasts* Xenia:*pressing her pussy harder against Ester's pussy, begins to nibble on Ester's neck while Massaging her breasts* Ester:*moans, leaning her head back, exposing her neck more to Xenia* Xenia:*Bits Ester's neck feeding off her blood, still grinding hard against her pussy* Ester:Oooo~ *blushing, grinding with her once more as she wrap her legs around Xenia's waist to pull her more against her pussy*Oooo~ Xenia:Mmm~Tasty*Licks Esters wounds close, Grinding faster against Ester's pussy* I think I'll bite you here* Starts Licking Esters nipples* Ester:*Moans even more, arching her back a bit*M-Mmmm~ Xenia: Mmm~*Bits Esters Breast sucking blood and milk from Ester's breasts, grinding faster against Ester's pussy* Ester:*blushing*A-Aaaa~ *holds onto Xenia*MMmm~ Category:Sex Category:Yuri